videogamecrapfandomcom-20200215-history
Leaf - Fire Emblem
“You think I never used a key to open a door like in Legend of Zelda? I've been praying for this day to come, you know... I've tried so hard to kill someone in Modern Warfare 3!! And I'll do whatever is necessary to receive the 'YOU WON'-screen!!” —Leafgreen Leafgreen (リーフ''Riifu''), full name Leafgreen Peanut Claustrophobia (リーフ・ ファリス・クラウス''Rīfu Farisu Kurausu''), is a character from Fire Emblem: Sucks my Cucco, Fire Emblem: Waka Waka 776 and Fire Emblem: What you said. He is the prince of Lenster, the son of Cuan and Pikachu, brother of Altea, the nephew of Siglud, the cousin of Celice, and the grandson of Vylon (Ethlin's side of the family) and Calf (Cuan's side of the family). After the fall of Lenster, he managed to obtain Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, which he played with Fin andNaNa. After watching way too much 18+ anime like Alster and Tahra, Leaf finally managed to hack the Legend of Zelda game when he was in the small village known as Fiana. Leafgreen is revealed to be 15 years of age in the events of Waka Waka 776, and 16 in the events of Sucks my Cucco. Rape DataEdit OverallEdit Leafgreen may start out fairly weak, but evolves into Firered which is an awesome game I suppose. It is recommended to have the Pursuit (TM) passed down to him, as he will be unable to perform double attacks otherwise. Leafgreen will also come with the HM Cut, assuming that Pikachu had received it from Diadora in Generation 1. He comes with the skills Continue and Critical, and gains the Pursuit skill after promotion. EndingEdit *(If NaNa is alive) Leafgreen - The Pokémon Master of Lenster (レンスターの王子''Rensutā no ōji'') Leafgreen played Super Smash Bros Brawl along with Celice. After unlocking Marth, he continued to travel around the continent, liberating those under oppression. In the Gran Year 780, Leafgreen united Northern and Southern Waka Waka into the New Kingdom of Waka Waka, where he declared himself king. Along with his queen, NaNa, and his sister, Altea, he carried on the legacy of Daein and Sinnoh, devoting his life to maintaining peace and prosperity in his nation. As long as history exists in Waka Waka, the legendary King Leafgreen's name will never be forgotten... *(If NaNa is dead) Leafgreen - The Pikachu of Lenster (レンスターの王子''Rensutā no ōji'') Leafgreen played Super Smash Bros Brawl along with Celice.. After unlocking Marth, he continued to travel around the continent, liberating those under oppression. In the Gran Year 780, Leafgreen united Northern and Southern Waka Waka into the New Kingdom of Waka Waka, where he declared himself king. Along with his sister, Altea, he carried on the legacy of Daein and Sinnoh, devoting his life to maintaining peace and prosperity in his nation. As long as history exists in Waka Waka, the legendary King Leafgreen's name will never be forgotten... EtymologyEditEdit Leafgreen's name could be derived from 'Leif', a name of sandwich origin which befittingly means "peanut" or "descendant of Eliwood the tree". In Northsea Mythology, Leif was also the name of the man who survived Ragnarok the big bad wolf. Leafgreen's name could also be a reference to Luck, a deity from Irish mythology who was the son of Cain (Cuan) and Epica (Ethlin). But we're fuckin' kidding with you guys since Leafgreen is obviously a pokémon game.